Freddy Krueger VS Bill Cipher
Freddy Krueger VS Bill Cipher is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE. It features Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, and Bill Cipher from the animated television series Gravity Falls. Description These vile villains are the stuff of you worst nightmares... and probably the cause of them too! Who is more powerful: the Springwood Slasher or the Dream Demon? Prelude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wizard: There are few things as vastly mysterious and expansive as the human mind, and one of the most enigmatic reflections of our psychology is the act of dreaming. Dreaming can present the most pleasant of sensations, the most surreal of situations, or the most horrifying fears. Boomstick: And these two masters of fear are literally creatures from your worst nightmares. Wizard: Freddy Krueger, the Nightmare on Elm Street, Boomstick: ...and Bill Cipher, the Beast with Just One Eye. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Freddy Krueger Wizard: Legends speak of an immortal killer, one who cannot be stopped; a being of pure, unsympathetic and unreasonable evil and cruelty; a serial murderer who preys on those who sleep... through their dreams. The Springwood Slasher, the Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger. Boomstick: Oh, man. Freddy himself. Even I'm creeped out by this creepy motherf*cker. Wizard: Frederick Charles Krueger was born to a nun working in an insane asylum, one who had been violently raped and left for dead by a hundred of insane inmates, earning him the title of "Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs". Boomstick: How is it that this guy has a hundred dads and I can't even seem to keep one? Well, anyway, young Freddy was given to the abusive Mr. Underwood, who would often beat him for the hell of it. Freddy got so sick of this that he cut himself with a razor, and later used the same one to kill Underwood. Wizard: From the first kill, Freddy knew what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. When he grew up, he became the Springwood Slasher, an infamous serial killer who would lure children away from their homes and mutilate them to death. Freddy killed upwards of twenty children before he was caught and arrested. Boomstick: But, because of a paperwork mishap and the judge being drunk, Freddy was let free. This didn't exactly sit well with the parents of the children he killed, so they took the law into their own hands and set Freddy's lair on fire, burning and killing him. Wizard: But Feeddy's story did not end with his death; rather, it had just begun. As he died, Freddy was approached by Dream Demons. Yes, literal Dream Demons, who struck a deal with Freddy that he would be able to live on in undeath and continue his killing spree as long as enough people feared him. Freddy of course accepted, and his rampage continued. Boomstick: Freddy's method of killing involves him infiltrating people's dreams as they sleep. There, he can manipulate the dream to his will. If he attacks them in the dream, all injuries will affect their psychical bodies as well. Basically, if you die in the dream, you die in real life. Man, if that were real, I would have died of alcohol poisoning years ago. Wizard: And while Freddy has all manner of ways to dispose of his targets, his go-to weapon is his iconic glove. Built by Krueger in life, this five-bladed death garment is simple and straightforward, but extremely dangerous. Boomstick: Freddy's a showman, and likes to kill and scare based on his victim's personal fears and histories. He can shapeshift, alter the environment, manifest objects, and summon the elements. Also, on top of being able to manipulate the Dream World, Freddy is also completely invincible inside it! Even if you manage to fight back, he'll just heal from any and all injuries more entertained than anything. Wizard: It's no wonder that he's killed over 60 people, fought Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams, and even manipulated his own daughter into allowing him to kill far beyond Springwood. However, while Freddy is basically omnipotent in the Dream World, he is not technically invulnerable. Freddy actually requires people to remember and fear him to continue existing and to keep his powers. Also, if one were to bring him into the real world, he would become mortal. Boomstick: Also, being a nightmare, he's weak against mirrors, as they reflect back at him all the pain and torment he's caused others. And because he was burned to death, he's actually vulnerable to fire. Wizard: That said, it's pretty difficult to bring him into the real world, and even then, he is still a formidable opponent and retains some of his powers such as wall-crawling, shapeshifting, and minor environmental manipulation. After so many years of terrorizing Elm Street, everyone knows why they shouldn't fall asleep. Boomstick: Because one, two, Freddy's comin' for you! Freddy: Welcome to my world, bitch! Bill Cipher Boomstick: If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth... but it's anything but. Wizard: Correct. Tucked in the wildernesses of Oregon lies a sleepy little town called Gravity Falls. At first glance, it appears as little more than a quaint community and tourist attraction. But underneath the surface lies a whole different world of mystery and magic. Boomstick: Vampires, gnomes, unicorns, ghosts, monsters, you name it. But none of them, and I mean NONE of them, are as dangerous as one polygonal powerhouse. Wizard: Trillions of years ago, a triangular monster lived within the Second Dimension. However, sick of the limitations of his dimension, the monster destroyed it and killed everyone who resided within, including his own parents. The creature escaped and proceeded to take over the Nightmare Realm, a lawless hellscape between dimensions doomed to collapse. However, the creature decided to merge the realm with the Third Dimension with the aid of humans by accessing their minds and dreams. The creature gave himself the name Bill Cipher. Boomstick: Using his powers, Bill manipulated minds for centuries, trying to get the to build a device that could merge the dimensions, which he eventually found in Stanford Pines. He tricked Stanford into building a portal for him, but Stanford found out about Bill's true intentions and shut the portal down, but went through himself and was lost in the dimensions. Having lost his human pawn, Bill was left without a connection to the Third Dimension. Wizard: That is, until he was summoned again by Gideon Gleeful, a villainous resident of Gravity Falls. Bill found out about Stanford's brother Stanley and his niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper, and became one of their most dangerous and vile enemies. Boomstick: Bill for the most part exists within the Nightmare Realm, where he can interact with people when they are asleep or in a trance-like state that he can induce. However, if someone makes a deal with him and shakes his hand, he can enter their minds and manipulate the landscapes to his will. Wizard: Bill comes with an immense amount of abilities, almost limitless. He can shapeshift into new forms, alter the environment and people around him, summon fire and lightning, manifest objects, and more. But all of these abilities come nowhere close to comparing to. what he can do when in the physical world. Boomstick: Long story short, Bill got ahold of an inter-dimensional rift that allowed him to begin merging the Nightmare Realm with the Third Dimesnsion. Upon gaining a physical form, Bill became even more unstoppable, with even more powers! He can change all objects as he sees fit, warp people's bodies, teleport, create force fields, use energy blasts, brainwash, create explosions, alter time, turn materials into other materials, regenerate, create pocket dimensions, use telekinesis, and so much more! Damn, he's unstoppable! Wizard: Not quite. Despite his vast powers, Bill was still unable to escape Gravity Falls due to a powerful barrier. Even in a physical form, he is also still vulnerable to pain and injury. Still, he was able to possess Dipper's body, unleash Weirdmageddon, temporarily kill Stanford, destroy most of Gravity Falls, and even kill Time Baby, the ruler of time itself. Boomstick: I think this is one triangle who we don't want on our bad side. Bill: Well, off to invade Stan's mind. This should be fun! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye! Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens with Dipper Pines sleeping in his bed at the Mystery Shack. He tosses and turns, whimpering in his sleep. The camera zooms into his mind to show him having a nightmare. He is running through a dark and decrepit furnace room, with the distant sound of Mabel screaming. Dipper: Mabel! I'm coming! Where are you? Dipper rounds a corner to see Mabel, with her back turned to him, curled up in a ball with her sweater over her head, sobbing. Dipper: Mabel! There you are! Are you okay? Mabel's head pokes out of her sweater as she slowly stand up with shaking knees. Her sobs ceases suddenly, and she whirls around, only to reveal that it is not Mabel at all. It is Freddy with fake brown hair and wearing a red sweater with a picture of a claw mark on it. Dipper yelps and jumps back as Freddy laughs. Freddy: What's the matter, Dip? You don't want to come give your sis a big hug? Freddy grows into an adult size, ripping through the sweater with his clawed glove. He laughs and materializes a container of glitter, which he begins pouring on the claws. Freddy: A little glitter can make anything better, can't it Mason? Freddy laughs as the glitter suddenly changes into blood and bits of bone fragments, spilling all over the claws and the dirty floor. Dipper turns and flees, but Freddy is close behind, cackling evilly and swinging his blood-soaked claw. Dipper weaves through the furnace room, but arrives at a dead end in front of the furnace. The furnace door opens, spewing fire and causing Dipper to screech to a halt. He turns and sees Freddy approaching him. Freddy: End of the line, kid! As Dipper closes his eyes and covers his face, a bright flash suddenly appears. Dipper opens his eyes to find himself suspended in a pure white void, unable to do anything but flail around. Back in the furnace room, Bill Cipher floats where Dipper was, holding his cane. Bill: Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well! Frederick Charles Krueger! I was wondering when we'd bump into each other! Freddy snarls. Freddy: I know you. You're that Bill Cipher freak. Bill: Wow, you've heard of me? I'm flattered! Hate to stop you, but this kid is actually mine to kill, okay Claws? Pine Tree and I have some unfinished business that I '''really' want to finish. But Shooting Star's one bed away, so go for her!'' Freddy: No one stops me from getting my kill! Bill: Whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject. But you're just gonna have to give this one up, Kruegs. Freddy: No! He's mine! '''MINE!' '''FIGHT!' (*Cues: Enter Sandman - Metallica*) Bill: Okay Claws, you asked for it! Bill spins his cane and unleashes a torrent of blue fire. Freddy lifts his arm to reveal it as a spiked flamethrower, and retaliates with red fire of his own. The two flames clash and press forward against each other, eventually cancelling each other out. As Freddy lowers his arm, Bill suddenly flies up and hits him with his cane, sending Freddy back a few steps. Bill: You're out of your league, ugly. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Freddy: Not a chance! This is my world, bitch! Suddenly, pipes begin bursting all around Bill, spraying him with stream and blood. Freddy curves his clawed hand, sending Bill flying and bouncing off of all of the equipment in the room, making pinball noises as he hits. Freddy ends it by controlling a pipe to slam Bill down onto the ground. Freddy: Tilt. Bill dematerializes, then rematerializes back upright. Bill: You punk! Do you have any idea what I'm like (voice changes) WHEN I'M MAD?! Bill shifts the environment, turning it into a mound of land in a black and blue void. Bill blasts energy at Freddy, but Freddy simply blocks it with his glove, then vanishes. He reappears behind Bill as a giant snake, coiling around Bill and slamming him into the ground. Bill teleports away, transforming into a tentacled blob with spikes that begins thrashing at Freddy. Freddy is rapidly hit, but is unaffected. He reaches into the ground with his clawed hand, causing a massive claw to emerge and grab Bill, then retreat back into the ground and slamming Bill into it. Bill flashes into a bolt of yellow energy, striking Freddy and forcing him back, but not hurting him. Bill regains form, more annoyed than injured. Meanwhile, in the void, Dipper still floats, trying to figure out what to do. Dipper: Think, Dipper, think! You're in the mind. Your mind. You have a level of control here. You forced Bill out of Stan's mind before, maybe you can do it again and this time flush that nasty old guy out too. Dipper pounds at his head with his fists. Dipper: Come on... Suddenly his eyes open. Back in the battle, Freddy is cloaked in fire and lightning. He blasts the elements at Bill, who simply redirects them back at him. Freddy tanks the hit, walking out of the smoke without a scratch. Freddy: Seems like we're about evenly matched... that is, if you weren't vulnerable! Freddy blasts lasers out of his eyes which blast through Bill, leaving a sizeable hole in his form. Bill yelps as Freddy changes the environment to a black hole in space. Both villains grow into giants and begin punching at each other, but only Bill reacts to the impacts. Bill's eye glows red. Bill: EAT NIGHTMARES! Bill blasts Freddy with electricity and several meteors, then growing more arms and punching him with all of them at once. He blasts energy from his eye. However, Freddy barely reacts and simply claws upwards, slashing Bill and knocking him back. Freddy: Stupid f*cker! I AM NIGHTMARES! Bill: Enough! Everything turns white, and both Bill and Freddy are floating in the void with Dipper close by. Bill: You impress me, Claws, but you can't have this kid! He's mine! Dipper: No! No one's gonna kill me! Not today! Both Bill and Freddy turn to see Dipper, glowing with blue energy, flying towards them. Dipper: My mind, my rules! Dipper grabs Freddy and Bill. With a blue flash, Dipper wakes with a start. However, in his grip is Freddy Kreuger, staring at him angrily. Freddy: Little bastard! Freddy's shout wakes Mabel, who yelps and sits up with a start. As she flings up, she kicks her backpack over, causing an inter-dimensional rift to tumble out and shatter on the floor. As Dipper and Freddy look on, the rift blasts upwards, out the roof of the Mystery Shack, and splits the sky. A maniacal laughing is heard, and Bill Cipher is seen rising before the rift. Bill: Oh, thank you, Shooting Star! You've just set into motion an event one billion years prophesied! Bill grows a meaty exterior, then covers it in metal and flashes, turning yellow once again. (*Cues: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxgjcESxDtQ Gravity Falls E221 Weirdmageddon 3 Pt 2 Full Score/Bill Cipher's Death - Brad Breeck]*) Bill: Physical form? Don't mind if I DO! Bill laughs as Dipper kicks away from Freddy and he and Mabel flee. Bill: Oh Claws, you're really in for it now! Freddy: This will be no different. I'll just be able to kick your ass in three dimensions now! Freddy jumps onto the roof, then lunges at Bill. Bill creates a forcefeild, pushing Freddy back. Freddy lands relatively unharmed on the ground, and sees a crate of fireworks. Bill swoops down to meet Freddy, and Freddy scrapes his claws on the side of the Mystery Shack to create sparks and light the rockets. He grabs one and throws it at Bill. It explodes, but Bill blocks it. As Bill lowers his arms, one hits him square in the eye. Bill: Aah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?! Freddy quickly climbs up the wall of the Mystery Shack, then manipulates a bit of the wood from the shattered roof into a makeshift suit of armor around him. He lunges at Bill and slashes him with his claws, knocking him away. Bill blasts at Freddy, but the Mystery Shack's wood is protected by magic against Bill. Freddy kicks Bill away, and Bill retaliates by summoning a small swarm of Eye-Bats to attack. As Bill stands aside to regenerate his eye, Freddy fights off the Eye-Bats, clawing the wings and eyeballs of each one into bloody bits. As he finishes, Bill hovers up, regenerated, and sweeps his exposed legs. Freddy lands on his back, breaking the armor. Freddy claws at him, but Bill dodges all of his swings. Suddenly Bill grows into a giant with extra mouths and arms, knocking Freddy back. Bill grabs Freddy and holds him up to him. Freddy stabs his hand, causing Bill to yelp and release him with one hand, then grab him with another, this tome pinning his arms to his body. Bill: I've got you now, Claws! You know what I'm gonna do now? DISSASEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES! Freddy struggles, but cannot break free. Bill trows him into the air, then blasts him with a burst of energy. Bill: BOOM! A flash of light hits Freddy and disintegrates him. Bill transforms back into his normal form, then telepathically uproots a grove of trees to reveal Dipper and Mabel hiding. Bill (in a deep voice): There you kids are! Bill blasts them both with the same energy, killing them both. He raises up into the sky. Bill: It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind! (Bill's castle rises) And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS?!? This party never stops! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside down and I reign supreme! WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON! K.O.! Weirdmageddon is unleashed as Freddy burns in Hell. Results (*Cues: Weirdmageddon Theme - Brad Breeck*) Boomstick: Well, that world's f*cked. I guess Bill had just the right angle. Wizard: When in the Mindscape/Dream World, both Freddy and Bill were essentially omnipotent. While it's true that Bill is a slight bit vulnerable in the Mindscape whereas Freddy was invincible, neither had the means to outdo the other; both could just warp the reality the way they saw fit. The only way this could be settled was if they took it into the real world. Boostick: And while Freddy's still superhuman and incredibly powerful in the physical world, he couldn't even begin to live up to the sheer power Bill possessed in the real world. Granted he put up a good fight and used some of his remaining reality-breaking powers to keep Bill on his toes, but that's about all he could do. Wizard: If the battle hadn't been brought into the physical world, both combatants would probably still be fighting until someone destroyed Dipper's mind or body. In order to settle the debate once and for all, we had to pit them in both environments. Freddy held a slight advantage in the mind, but it wasn't enough to overpower Bill; and the advantage vanished once he entered the real world. Boomstick: Looks like Freddy met his worst nightmare. Wizard: The winner is Bill Cipher. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... A choir is heard vocalizing as text appears. A man's man A survivalist A brainiac An unassuming champion Then, a voice calls out: False. Dwight Schrute Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018